Dmitri Gredenko
Dmitri Gredenko was one of the supporting antagonists on the sixth season of the TV show "24" and was portrayed by actor Rade Sherbedgia. Character Summary Gredenko was a former Soviet general who was in charge of releasing atomic weapons, including five suitcase nuclear devices, to the United States for decommissioning by BXJ Technologies. He was also an ultranationalist who masterminded a plot with terrorist Abu Fayed to use the suitcase nukes against American targets. His plan was to let Fayed and his terrorist cell take all the credit, which would spur America and the Middle East to destroy each other, thus making Russia the new superpower. Day 6 Actions CTU first heard of Gredenko when Hamri Al-Assad provided his name as part of the day's attacks. CTU soon determined that one of Gredenko's recent business contacts was none other than Jack Bauer's estranged father, Phillip. When Abu Fayed began to make mistakes and CTU Los Angeles came close to capturing him, Gredenko set up at 9421 Glasgow in Los Angeles in an effort to handle the situation. Gredenko spoke to Fayed on the phone and told him that he wasted two of their suitcase nukes. Fayed insisted he had to leave a suitcase nuke behind at his apartment, in order to successfully escape with the re-triggering device. Gredenko expressed to one of his associates that Fayed was a scapegoat, as the Russians were the ones who wanted to see the attacks carried out. Gredenko expressed his belief that the Soviet Union made a huge mistake by not using nuclear weapons in the Cold War, and he would get redemption for their mistakes. Gredenko planned on using the suitcase nukes against three major US targets. Since Gredenko knew that BXJ Technologies planned to sell the nukes to Fayed, Phillip Bauer ordered for him to be assassinated when he learned he was in the city. Before Gredenko left his safehouse, he assured his programmer that CTU would know about their involvement in the attacks in any given time, if they don't know about it already. Gredenko and his men left, as it was empty when TAC units stormed it around 3:40pm. At about 4:00 pm, Gredenko and his men had just arrived at an abandoned airplane graveyard in the Shadow Valley, where he received a call from Fayed, who was on his way to the location. When asked how long it would take to configure the bomb delivery system, Gredenko replied it would take about three hours after they acquired technology itself. Soon after, Yuli and the rest of Gredenko's men arrived at the spot, having brought the delivery system with them: UAV drones, apparently stolen from the U.S. military. Their plan was to trigger aerial detonations of their bombs over US cities. Nearly an hour later Gredenko was contacted by Anatoly Markov, the Russian consul. Markov told Gredenko that Charles Logan approached him and was asking for his whereabouts. Markov assured Gredenko that the US would not know of Russia's involvement in the day's events. Markov promised to inform Gredenko of any new information that surfaced. At around 6:20pm, Fayed arrived at Gredenko's base in the Shadow Valley with the three nukes. Gredenko was relaying the drones, preparing for the suitcase nukes to be launched in them. Shortly before 7pm, Gredenko got a call from Markov. Markov told him that the Americans were raiding the consulate and would know of his location in a matter of minutes. He told Gredenko to launch the drones immediately. When Fayed told Gredenko that the first drone was ready, they prepared for it to get launched. Gredenko realized that CTU would capture him and Fayed if they stayed at the Shadow Valley much longer. When Fayed learned that it was Markov who gave up their location, he put the blame on Gredenko. After they launched the first drone, they loaded the remaining two suitcase nukes into a van. Fayed and Gredenko were able to escape without CTU intercepting them. After reaching a safe location, Gredenko tried to contact his drone pilot, only to get no response. Fayed, who was watching the news and saw that their target, San Francisco, had clearly not been hit by any nuclear detonation, realized the Americans must have successfully intervened. In a frustrated rage, he attacked Gredenko and threatened to kill him, emphasizing it was he who held the bombs and claiming that their operation was over because CTU was closing in on them too quickly, but Gredenko calmed him by reminding him they still had a chance of delivering the remaining two nukes to their targets. Fayed was furious that the attack on San Francisco failed and he blamed Gredenko for it. Gredenko reminded him that Victor didn't know where they were, so they would be safe. Gredenko also assured Fayed he was the only one who could give him the targets he wanted, so it would be a foolish decision for Fayed to kill him. After the confrontation with Fayed, Gredenko called Mark Hauser and asked for schematics and security detail of the Edgemont Nuclear Power Plant. Gredenko told Mark that he would arrive at his house in 40 minutes. While Gredenko was on his way to Mark's, he received a phone call from Mark. Mark told him that he had to go to the office and there was no way of preventing it. Mark told him that he could leave the Intel with his autistic brother Brady. Gredenko told Mark that he would meet with Brady at the sidewalk across the street. After Gredenko arrived at Mark's house, he told one of his men in Russian to kill Brady once they were done uploading the information. When Gredenko's men prepared to kill Brady, he ducked and Gredenko was shot with a Tranquilizer gun, while all of the other hostiles were killed. Gredenko was brought into Mark's house and he was tied up for the chair. Jack Bauer confronted Gredenko and interrogated him in order to get Fayed. After this, he planned to hand him over to Russian President Suvarov. Gredenko agreed to help capture Fayed in exchange for presidential immunity and safe transportation to any country, except Russia. Gredenko set up a meeting with Fayed once he got his agreement in writing. Jack called Bill Buchanan and had Attorney General Graves write the immunity agreement up. Once Gredenko's lawyers confirmed that the agreement was legit, Gredenko made a call to Fayed. Gredenko told Fayed that he had the security detail for the nuclear plant. Fayed told Gredenko to meet him at the Santa Monica Pier at 9:40 PM. Jack had Gredenko loaded into one of the CTU vehicles and he lead the TAC team to the pier. Gredenko waited with Agent Ryan, who injected an isotope device into Gredenko. Audio was also placed on Gredenko, with people back at CTU watching Gredenko's every move. Ryan told Gredenko that if he decided to run, CTU wouldn't be far behind. Gredenko was sent out and he discovered a cellular phone ringing, but nobody was on the other line. Fayed had a text message sent to the phone, telling Gredenko where to meet him. After Gredenko arrived, he revealed that he had audio placed on him. Gredenko disabled the device and told Fayed that both of them would be able to escape if Fayed listened to him. Gredenko informed Fayed about the tracking isotope in his arm, which was then cut off. Gredenko and Fayed then fled from the CTU perimeter, leaving the arm behind. Fayed and Gredenko entered a bar, and Gredenko decided to betray Fayed. Gredenko made an announcement that Fayed was the man behind the terrorist attacks that happened over the course of the day. Some of the drinkers recognized Fayed from the news, and they began to attack him. Fayed fended them off and shot one civilian, and Gredenko used this distraction to escape. Eventually Gredenko lost his energy and collapsed underneath the Santa Monica Pier. He collapsed and died from blood loss or drowning. His body was later discovered by CTU. Category:Characters played by Rade Sherbedgia Category:24 characters Category:TV show characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with military experience Category:Characters